Saving Private Chum Chum/Gallery
After Hank takes away everyone's toys due to no toys allowed in class, he mistakes Chum Chum for one and takes him as well. Fanboy recruits his friends and they work together as a military rescue team to get Chum Chum back. Hank has Laser Eye Surgery School s1e22a.jpg|Another pleasent day at school. Clock - s1e22a.jpg|Tick...tock...tick...tock... Overview of classroom s1e22a.jpg|We're bored already. F&C impatient s1e22a.jpg Fanboy asking if anyone has seen Mr. Mufflin s1e22a.jpg|"Uh, has anyone seen Mr. Mufflin?" Hank's desk s1e22a.jpg Chum Chum 'maybe he' s1e22a.jpg|"Maybe he accidently locked himself in his truck again." Fanboy likes that s1e22a.jpg F&C see Hank s1e22a.jpg|Huh? Hank coming in s1e22a.jpg|There he is. Hank wearing shades s1e22a.jpg|Nice shades. Everyone looks to see Hank s1e22a.jpg|OUR TEACHER'S WEARING SHADES?!? Hank trying to walk s1e22a.jpg|"Just gotta find my desk." Hank hits the coat rack - 1.jpg|Ouch. Hank hits the coat rack - 2.jpg Hank hits the coat rack - 3.jpg Hank trips on the trash can.jpg|Double ouch. F&C looking at sightless Hank.jpg Are you okay, Mr. Mufflin.jpg|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin? Are you okay?" Hank trying to stand up s1e22a.jpg|"Oh, I'm gonna be." Hank 'as you may' s1e22a.jpg|"As you may not have known..." Hank 'i suffered' s1e22a.jpg|"I've suffered..." Hank 'from' s1e22a.jpg|"...from..." Hank 'poor vision' s1e22a.jpg|"...poor vision!" Hank got laser eye surgery s1e22a.jpg|"But I just got laser eye surgery..." Hank "discount medical van" s1e22a.jpg|"...from that discount medical van..." Hank "down at the docks" s1e22a.jpg|"...down at the docks." Hank pointing to the left s1e22a.jpg|"Now, I am gonna see..." Hank pointing to the right s1e22a.jpg|"...every last little thing..." Hank with hands on hips s1e22a.jpg|"...you monsters..." Hank close up s1e22a.jpg|"...get up to!" Hank going to his desk s1e22a.jpg Hank falls down s1e22a.jpg|Chair's a lower than remembered, TRIPLE OUCH! Students play with toys Fanboy excited s1e22a.jpg|Gasp. Mr. Mufflin can't see!.jpg|"Mr. Mufflin can't see!" CC 'You know what that means!' - SPCC.jpg|"You know what that means!" Students opening desks s1e22a.jpg TOYS - overshot.JPG|"TOYS!" Yo playing with Scampers s1e22a.jpg|"Hahahaha! Hm! Ooh! Hehe." Kyle with Lil' Warlock Kit on desk.jpg|Kyle about to open his Lil' Warlock Kit. Kyle 'huzzah!' s1e22a.jpg|"Huzzah!" Kyle "toys!" s1e22a.jpg|"Toys!" Kyle's wand shining s1e22a.jpg Purple smoke s1e22a.jpg|Poof! Fankylechum wearing goggles s1e22a.jpg|How can Fankylechum use night vision goggles when it's daytime? Fankylechum running s1e22a.jpg Duke skateboarding s1e22a.jpg|Do the flip, Duke! Chuggy and Michael with ninjas s1e22a.jpg|Ninjas, battle! F&C digging for toys at their desks.jpg|Toys, toys, toys! Toys, toys, dig toys! F&C with toys s1e22a.jpg|"Okay, Chum Chum..." Here comes a yo-yo blast!.jpg|"...here comes a YO-YO BLAST!" Fanboy launches the yo-yo s1e22a.jpg|Swing! Chum Chum dodges the yo-yo s1e22a.jpg|Missed me! Taste my paddle ball fury!.jpg|"Oh, yeah? Taste my PADDLE BALL FURY!" Chum Chum jumping s1e22a.jpg Chum Chum launches the paddle ball s1e22a.jpg|Launch! Chum Chum hitting himself s1e22a.jpg|Why am I hitting myself? CC hit with his own paddle ball.JPG Fanboy looking at a self-hit Chum Chum.jpg|You okay? Fanboy laughs s1e22a.jpg|"Ah, hahaha!" Chum Chum laughs s1e22a.jpg|"Haha!" "No toys in class!" Hank stopping his watch s1e22a.jpg|BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Hank takes his sunglasses off - 1 s1e22a.jpg|"Ah." Hank takes his sunglasses off - 2 s1e22a.jpg|"I can finally take off these sunglasses." Hank's eyes bulging s1e22a.jpg|It's okay to see now. Hank sees something wrong s1e22a.jpg|Huh? Hank's blurry POV.jpg Hank sees kids play with toys.JPG|What's this? Yo and Scampers s1e22a.jpg|Scampers loves cupcakes! Duke and a skateboard s1e22a.jpg|Can you skate it like this? Close up of Chuggy s1e22a.jpg Chuggy bangs ninjas s1e22a.jpg|When Ninjas Collide Hank TOYS.jpg|"TOYS?!?!?" Hank points at the kids s1e22a.jpg|"Great Caesar's go-cart! You all know the rules!" Yo before Scampers gets taken away.jpg Hank takes Scampers away - part 1.jpg Hank takes Scampers away - part 2.jpg|Wha - ?! NO TOYS IN CLASS!.jpg|"NO TOYS IN CLASS!" Yo 'Scampers!' s1e22a.jpg|"Scampers!" Kyle plays with his Lil' Warlock kit.jpg|Ooh, what potion is Kyle making? Hank in Kyle's cauldron s1e22a.jpg|Did Kyle just create a Mr. Mufflin? Give me that toy stick!.jpg|"Give me that toy stick!" Hank takes the Lil' Warlock Kit away.jpg|Your Lil' Warlock Kit is mine! Hank disappearing s1e22a.jpg Upset that the Lil' Warlock Kit disappeared.jpg|That moan sounds a little familiar... Hank takes the ninjas away.jpg|"No toys!" Chuggy and Michael after the ninjas get taken away.jpg Hank in Fankylechum's desk s1e22a.jpg|"No toys." Hank ready to take away Fankylechum's goggles.jpg Hank takes the goggles away.jpg Fankylechum after the goggles get taken away.jpg Lupe juggling s1e22a.jpg|Lupe is a great juggler. Hank takes over the juggling s1e22a.jpg Hank juggling s1e22a.jpg|Hank is, too? Hank juggle realization s1e22a.jpg|"Oh." Hank gives Lupe the axe.jpg|"Not a toy." Hank 'knock yourself out' s1e22a.jpg|"Knock yourself out." Hank steals Chum Chum F&C cower at their desk.jpg|Uh...oh... Hank loading the sack s1e22a.jpg Hank sees a fire truck s1e22a.jpg|"Get back here, you toy!" We gotta hide our toys!.jpg|"Our toys! We've gotta hide them!" Fanboy thinking s1e22a.jpg Fanboy carries toys to a desk.jpg|Run, Fanboy! Hide the toys! Fanboy loads the desk with toys.jpg F&C trying to close the desk.jpg|Close the desk! HURRY! Close up of a ball s1e22a.jpg|Aren't you forgetting something? Ball flying s1e22a.jpg|A ball flies out of the desk... Ball hits blackboard s1e22a.jpg|...it bounces on the blackboard... Ball hits fan s1e22a.jpg|...then the fan... Chum Chum in front of the ball s1e22a.jpg Ball lands in Chum Chum's mouth s1e22a.jpg|...and it lands in Chum Chum's mouth. Fanboy 'ball!' s1e22a.jpg|"Ball!" Fanboy watching Chum Chum bounce s1e22a.jpg Yo and Michael watch Chum Chum bounce s1e22a.jpg Everyone watches Chum Chum bounce s1e22a.jpg Hank hears Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg Hank growls s1e22a.jpg|Hank doesn't like this... Fanboy trying to catch Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg Chum Chum crashes into Fanboy s1e22a.jpg|A literal crash in F&C on the floor s1e22a.jpg Is Chum Chum okay.jpg|"Are you okay?" Realizing Chum Chum is not okay.jpg|"Ah! Don't worry, buddy, I'll get it out." Boinging Chum Chum on the ground.jpg|Hold still... Didn't you hear what I said?.jpg|"Didn't you hear what I said?" Fanboy 'toys in class' s1e22a.jpg|"Toys in class?" Fanboy 'don't have to tell' s1e22a.jpg|"Uhh, you don't have to tell --" Fanboy 'us' s1e22a.jpg|"Us." We frown on that sort of thing.jpg|"We frown on that sort of thing." Fanboy 'don't we' s1e22a.jpg|"Don't we, Chum Chum?" Fanboy drops Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg|BOING! Fanboy and Chum Chum are nervous s1e22a.jpg Then, what's that you're holding?.jpg|"Then, what's that you're holding?" Fanboy 'huh? s1e22a.jpg|"Huh?" This is Chum Chum.jpg|"This is Chum Chum. He's been in your grade for the last five years?" Hank sniffs Chum Chum.jpg|sniff...sniff... Hank taps Chum Chum.jpg Just as I suspected!.jpg|"Aha! Just as I suspected!" A toy!.jpg|"A toy!" Hank taking Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg|I'll take that." Fanboy does not have Chum Chum - 1 s1e22a.jpg|?!? Fanboy does not have Chum Chum - 2 s1e22a.jpg|!!! Chum Chum is taken away s1e22a.jpg|"CHUM CHUM!!!" Hank performs a slam dunk.jpg|Slam dunk! Chum Chum thrown into the drawer s1e22a.jpg|"Boom, shacka-lacka!" Hank 'don't worry' s1e22a.jpg|"Don't worry." You'll all get your toys.jpg|"You'll all get your toys." AT THE END OF THE YEAR!.jpg|"AT THE END OF THE YEAR!" Chum Chum horrified s1e22a.jpg Hank closes the drawer s1e22a.jpg|And, close. Class horrified s1e22a.jpg|NO TOYS? AHH! Fanboy is upset s1e22a.jpg|And no Chum Chum. Fanboy hangs in shame s1e22a.jpg|No... Fanboy's sadness replaced with anger s1e22a.jpg|No! NO! Gathering everyone to be a team Fanboy is angry s1e22a.jpg|Listen up, I have something to say. Fanboy has a meeting s1e22a.jpg|"Mr. Mufflin's gone too far this time." Fanboy looks to the left s1e22a.jpg|"And I for one --" Fanboy looks to the right s1e22a.jpg|"Am not gonna stand for it!" Fanboy marches to the right s1e22a.jpg|"We're gonna..." Fanboy marches to the left s1e22a.jpg|"...show Mr. Mufflin..." Fanboy with fist high s1e22a.jpg|"We're not gonna take it anymore!!" Who's with me?.jpg|"Who's with me?" Nobody responds to Fanboy s1e22a.jpg|No response We can get more toys.jpg|"They're just toys, we can get more." Forget the toys!.jpg|"Forget the toys!" My best friend is in that drawer!.jpg|"My! Best! Friend is in that drawer!" We all lost best friends.jpg|"We all lost best friends." I lost Scampers.jpg|"I lost my digital pet cat Scampers." New Scampers.jpg|"Isn't that right, New Scampers?" Yo likes New Scampers.jpg Chum Chum is in that desk - part 1.jpg|"You do realize that..." Chum Chum is in that desk - part 2.jpg|"Chum Chum is in that desk." Yo is worried for Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg|"Chum Chum?!? Yo is angry s1e22a.jpg|"On your feet!" Angry Yo and the kids s1e22a.jpg|"MAGGOTS!" Kids standing up s1e22a.jpg Uhh, thanks, Yo.jpg|"Uhh, thanks, Yo." You heard her!.jpg|"You heard her!" Fanboy 'If there's one thing' s1e22a.jpg|"If there's one thing we learned..." Fanboy 'basic algebra' s1e22a.jpg|"...back in basic algebra..." Leave no remanders!.png|"Leave no remainders!" NO REMAINDERS!!!.jpg|"NO REMAINDERS!!!" And carry the 1.JPG|"And carry the 1?" We're gonna carry the 1 back home.jpg|"We're gonna carry the 1 back home." Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG|Save Chum Chum Team United! The mission begins School at night s1e22a.jpg|That night... Poopatine empties the trash can s1e22a.jpg Poopatine at the door s1e22a.jpg|Who's there? Poopatine turns off the light s1e22a.jpg|No one? Poopatine closes the door s1e22a.jpg|On well, locking up. Empty classroom at night s1e22a.jpg Fanboy peeks from a desk.jpg|Someone's still here... All clear.jpg|"All clear." Kids in desks.jpg|We're hiding. Fanboy hears something s1e22a.jpg Fanboy knows Hank is near s1e22a.jpg|Hold it! Fanboy giving the signal to close - 1.jpg Fanboy giving the signal to close - 2.jpg|Close! Responding to the signal to close.jpg|Close? Okay. Kids closing desks.jpg|Shh... Hank enters s1e22a.jpg Hank brushing his teeth - s1e22a.jpg|"Up, down, up, down, side, side, side. Down, up, down, up, side, side, side." Hank spits into a Fanman mug.jpg|Do you recognize that person on the mug from somewhere? What's Mr. Mufflin still doing here?.jpg|"What's Mr. Mufflin still doing here?" Time for a little shut-eye.jpg|"Time for a little shut-eye." Hank's desk bed revealed.jpg Mr. Mufflin lives in his desk?!?.JPG|"Mr. Mufflin lives in his desk?!?" Hank fluffs his pillow.jpg|"Egyptian cotton." Hank in the desk bed s1e22a.jpg|"Nothing better." Now, what are we going to do?.JPG|"Now, what are we going to do?" We'll wait him out!.jpg|"We'll wait him out." He's gotta go to sleep sometime.jpg|"He's got to go to sleep sometime..." Part of the school at night s1e22a.jpg|Later... Chuggy sleeping s1e22a.jpg Kids relaxing in desks s1e22a.jpg Yo and Fanboy awakened s1e22a.jpg|"HA HA!" Hank is under a sheet on the desk.jpg|"YOUR DAYS OF NINJA-ING ARE OVER!" Hank playing s1e22a.jpg|"'CAUSE I AM HANK MUFFLIN, THE HUMAN BAT!" Those are our toys, man!.jpg|"Those are our toys, man!" And that man's playing with them, man!.jpg|"And that man's playing with them, man!" Lupe, Kyle, Yo and Fankylechum angry s1e22a.jpg|"Nobody can take my Scampers!" Fanboy 'how hard it is' s1e22a.jpg|I know how hard it is to look at that. It tears you up inside.jpg|It tears you up inside. Fanboy 'but we still' s1e22a.jpg|But we still got a man behind enemy lines. Desk huddle.jpg|Think about what he's going through. CC playing with toys in the desk drawer.jpg|Nothing bad, I guess... Fanboy desk-pacing.jpg|Now, if we're gonna see his little dog face again, we gotta get Mr. Mufflin away from that desk drawer. Communications!.jpg|Communications! Yo is the communications.jpg|"Sir!" And...Dutch!.jpg|And...Dutch! Lupe is the dutch.jpg|"Si!" We're gonna need a diversion.jpg|We're gonna need a diversion. Fanboy calling the privates.jpg|Privates Chowhound, Fresno, and Kyle! Come in! Fanboy's entire diversion.jpg|We're all together now. Follow me! I'd rather hope I'd be Tex.jpg|"I'd rather hope I'd be "Tex". FB 'Noted.' - s1e22a.jpg|"Noted." Let's move out!.jpg|"Alright, let's move out!" FB 'And ladies...' - s1e22a.jpg|"And ladies..." Stay Frosty.jpg|"Stay Frosty." Team VS Goat The Human Bat DESCENDS into the darkness!.jpg|"The Human Bat DESCENDS into the darkness!!!" Hank hears the phone s1e22a.jpg|{ring, ring} Hank answers the phone s1e22a.jpg|"You've reached the desk of Hank Mufflin, what can I do you for?" Lupe and Hank phone call - 1 s1e22a.jpg|"Eh, hello? Is your refrigerator running?" Lupe and Hank phone call - 2 s1e22a.jpg|"As a matter of fact, it is." Lupe and Hank phone call - 3 s1e22a.jpg|"Then you better go catch it." Lupe and Hank phone call - 4 s1e22a.jpg|"Oh, no!!" Fanboy sees Hank out s1e22a.jpg|Oh, my lunch is in there!" Fanboy sending the message - 1 s1e22a.png|Good, he's gone. Now, listen up... Fanboy sending the message - 2 s1e22a.jpg Fanboy sending the message - 3 s1e22a.jpg Fanboy sending the message - 4 s1e22a.jpg|Don't go cuckoo. Fanboy sending the message - 5 s1e22a.jpg Privates recieve message - 1 s1e22a.jpg|Sargent Fanboy, what does that mean?! Privates recieve message - 2 s1e22a.jpg Privates recieve message - 3 s1e22a.jpg Privates recieve message - 4 s1e22a.jpg|Are you trying to take your arm off?!? Privates recieve message - 5 s1e22a.jpg Privates recieve message - 6 s1e22a.jpg Privates recieve message - 7 s1e22a.jpg Chowhound, Fresno and Tex.jpg|Seriously! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Chowhound, Fresno and Tex listen to Fanboy's message.jpg|Are you watching us? Fanboy "ugh!" s1e22a.jpg|"Ugh!" Fanboy "follow me" s1e22a.jpg|"Follow me." Tex, Fresno, Fanboy and Chowhound crawl.jpg|Oh, that's what you meant. Goat in the darkness s1e22a.jpg|Who's spying on us? Tex, Fresno, Fanboy and Chowhound see the goat.jpg Tex, Fresno, Fanboy and Chowhound see the goat (reaction).jpg|Uh-oh Hank's guard goat revealed s1e22a.jpg Tex, Fresno, Fanboy and Chowhound scream.jpg|''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!'' Fanboy vs. the goat s1e22a.jpg|"G-G-G-G-G GOAT!!!" Fanboy jumps for cover s1e22a.jpg Goat eaten by Chowhound.jpg|Whew. Fanboy walks up to Chowhound.jpg Fanboy thanking Chowhound - 1.jpg|"They say you never hear the goat that's got your name on it." Fanboy thanking Chowhound - 2.jpg|"I owe you one, Chowhound." Chowhound with goat in mouth.jpg Searching in Hank's drawer Fanboy, Fresno, Chowhound and Tex at the desk.jpg|Shh, don't let him see us. Fanboy "it's showtime" s1e22a.jpg|"It's showtime, Fresno." Fanboy 'let's see those' s1e22a.jpg|"Let's see those safe cracking skills you learned stateside." Fankylechum cracks his knuckles s1e22a.jpg|Get ready... Fankylechum blows on his hands s1e22a.jpg Fankylechum rubs his hands s1e22a.jpg Fankylechum starts to reach for the drawer.jpg|Reach! Fankylechum rolls up his right sleeve.jpg|Oh, come on. Fankylechum rolls up his left sleeve.jpg Fankylechum starts to reach for the drawer again.jpg|Kyle's getting annoyed there... Fanboy and Chuggy pleading s1e22a.jpg Fankylechum opens the drawer - 1.jpg Fankylechum opens the drawer - 2.jpg|There we go! Fankylechum after opening the drawer.jpg Fankylechum is tired s1e22a.jpg|That takes a lot out of you, doesn't it? Fankylechum "I still got it" s1e22a.jpg|"I still got it." Chuggy holding a sack s1e22a.jpg Kyle digs in the drawer s1e22a.jpg Kyle 'that's everything' s1e22a.jpg|"That's everything." Fanboy holds the sack s1e22a.jpg|"What?!" Fanboy with head in sack s1e22a.jpg|"No, wait, it can't be!" Fanboy "Where's Chum Chum?" s1e22a.jpg|"Where's Chum Chum?" Fanboy's not leaving without Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg|"We're not leaving without Chum Chum!!" Fankylechum 'sargent!' s1e22a.jpg|"Sargent!" Fanboy is dragged down s1e22a.jpg|"Get down, please." Searchlight on wall s1e22a.jpg Hank and Chum Chum with a flashlight.jpg|He almost saw us. Hank 'did you hear that' s1e22a.jpg|"Did you hear that, Mr. Squeakles?" Chum Chum scared s1e22a.jpg The Night Monsters are coming.jpg|"The Night Monsters are coming again, just like Mommy said they would!" FB and privates with Hank and CC in the background - 1.jpg FB and privates with Hank and CC in the background - 2.jpg|"He's got Chum Chum!" FB and privates with Hank and CC in the background - 3.jpg|"I'm going to get him!" FB and privates with Hank and CC in the background - 4.jpg Fanboy 'don't tell me' s1e22a.jpg|"Don't tell me the odds, Chowhound! I'm not leaving without Chum Chum!" Kyle "this is lunacy" s1e22a.jpg|"This is lunacy." Kyle "we've all recovered" s1e22a.jpg|"We've all recovered our playthings." Kyle "cut our losses" s1e22a.jpg|"I say we cut our losses." Night Monsters Kyle trying to escape s1e22a.jpg|Kyle sneaks out... Kyle trips s1e22a.jpg|...but he trips... Hank heard something s1e22a.jpg|...causing Hank to notice. Kyle as a Night Monster.jpg|"Night Monster!?" Kyle as a Night Monster - close up.jpg Fresno, Chowhound and Fanboy gasp.jpg|GASP! Kyle stares in surprise s1e22a.jpg Kyle "I'm okay!" s1e22a.jpg|"I'm okay!" Laser shooting near Kyle s1e22a.jpg|Kyle doesn't notice the laser coming. Kyle reacts to the laser s1e22a.jpg|Oh wait, he did. What on earth was that?!? - 1.jpg|"What on earth..." What on earth was that?!? - 2.jpg|"...was that?!?" Hank in the shadows.jpg Hank adjusts a laser eye.jpg Hank 'that's why' s1e22a.jpg|"Laser eyes, Night Monster! That's why I got the surgery!" Hank zapping s1e22a.jpg|I guess when Hank got laser eye surgery, he really meant "laser eye" surgery. Kyle about to be zapped s1e22a.jpg Lasers shoot near Kyle again s1e22a.jpg|Look out, Kyle -- I mean -- Tex! Kyle rolls on the ground s1e22a.jpg Kyle on the floor s1e22a.jpg Kyle starts running s1e22a.jpg Desk getting zapped s1e22a.jpg Fanboy, Fresno and Chowhound revealed.jpg|Duck and cover, boys! Hank 'there's plenty of this' s1e22a.jpg|"Oh, there's plenty of this for all of you." Want some? GET SOME! - 1.jpg|"Want some?" Want some? GET SOME! - 2.jpg|"GET SOME!" Overview of Hank battling - s1e22a.jpg Fanboy runs up to Kyle s1e22a.jpg|Go on without me, Fanboy... Fanboy helps Kyle up s1e22a.jpg|A good soldier never leaves a man behind! Fanboy carries Kyle s1e22a.jpg Fanboy "fall back!" s1e22a.jpg|"Fall back!" Team tries to dodge Hank s1e22a.jpg|"Fall back!" Close up of Hank shooting s1e22a.jpg Fanboy and Kyle about to fall back s1e22a.jpg|"Whoa, whoa, falling back." Fanboy and Kyle fall back s1e22a.jpg Kyle lands on the floor s1e22a.jpg|There goes Tex. Fanboy falls on Kyle.jpg|And Sargent Fanboy. Fankylechum falls on Fanboy and Kyle.jpg|And Fresno. Chuggy falls and spits out a goat.jpg|And Chowhound, who spits out the guard goat. Retreving Chum Chum Everyone together s1e22a.jpg|"We're in some pretty poop now, Sarge!" Game over, man! Game over!.jpg|"Game over, man!! Game over!!!" Come on, troops!.jpg|"Come on, troops!" Fanboy 'if we rush him' s1e22a.jpg|"If we rush him, he can't blast all of us!" I say we leave.jpg|"I say we leave." Yo whispering to Michael s1e22a.jpg|murmur...murmur...murmur... Fanboy 'so that's the way' s1e22a.jpg|So that's the way it's gonna be, huh? Well, I'll tell you what.jpg|Well, I'll tell you what. Fanboy takes Fankylechum and Chuggy's toys.jpg|Give me those. Fankylechum and Chuggy without toys s1e22a.jpg Fanboy gives a speech - 1 s1e22a.jpg|There's a kid out there Fanboy gives a speech - 2 s1e22a.jpg|who never gave up on me. Fanboy gives a speech - 3 s1e22a.jpg|And I'm not gonna Fanboy gives a speech - 4 s1e22a.jpg|give up on him! Fanboy 'I'm coming for you' s1e22a.jpg|''I'M COMING FOR YOU, CHUM CHUM!'' Fanboy wearing goggles s1e22a.jpg Fanboy ready to get Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg Lupe, Fankylechum and Duke spectate s1e22a.jpg|"He is so brave." Fanboy on the run for Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg DIE, MONSTER BOY!.jpg|"DIE. MONSTER BOY!" We must help him!.jpg|"We must help him!" Fankylechum chewing Mechatech s1e22a.jpg Fankylechum ready to throw s1e22a.jpg|Company... Fankylechum throwing s1e22a.jpg|FIRE!!! Kids throwing toys s1e22a.jpg|Take this! Hank is attacked s1e22a.jpg|Ouch. Fanboy is about to get Chum Chum s1e22a.jpg Fanboy charges with goggles s1e22a.jpg|Do you recgonize that song from somewhere? Fanboy slams the goggles onto Hank.jpg|Slam! Fanboy grabs Chum Chum away from Hank.jpg|A big save Hank with goggles s1e22a.jpg Hank falls over s1e22a.jpg F&C tumbling act s1e22a.jpg|Such a cool circus act. F&C reunited s1e22a.jpg|"I got you, buddy!" Holding Chum Chum happily - SPCC.jpg F&C reunion hug - SPCC.jpg|"Everything's gonna be all..." Everything's gonna be alright.jpg|"...right." Fanboy gives Chum Chum a kiss.jpg|A happy reunion kiss CC points to evil Hank off camera.jpg|Uh...Fanboy... Fanboy hears Hank's evil laughter.jpg|Huh? Hank on the ground s1e22a.jpg Hank breaks the goggles.jpg Hank 'did you really' s1e22a.jpg|"Did you really think it would be that easy?!" Hank's evil laughter s1e22a.jpg|Such an evil laugh. F&C watch Hank laugh s1e22a.jpg Fanboy is sorry s1e22a.jpg|"I'm sorry, Chum Chum." Came up a little short this time.jpg|"I came up a little short this time." Fanboy 'do it all over' s1e22a.jpg|"But I tell you, if I had to do it all over again..." I wouldn't change a thing.jpg|"I wouldn't change a thing." Fanboy gives Chum Chum a squeak.jpg|"SQUEAK!" I squeak you, too.jpg|"I squeak you too, Chum Chum." Squeezing Chum Chum very hard.jpg|A big squeeze Chum Chum spits out the ball.jpg|That releases the ball! Ball flies to Hank in slo mo.jpg|Hank, watch out! Ball hits Hank.jpg|Ouch. Hank's laser eyes are ruined.jpg|"Ah! My eyes!" Hank passing out s1e22a.jpg|"My beautiful laser eyes!" Hank perspective - kids checking up.jpg|Are you okay? Blurry kids in the dark.jpg You're not monsters!.jpg|"Wait a minute, You're not monsters!" Kids after Hank woke up s1e22a.jpg You're my students trying to get your toys back!.jpg|You're my students trying to get your toys back!" You monsters!.jpg|"You monsters!" Hank walks away s1e22a.jpg Mission Complete! I knew you'd save me, Fanboy!.jpg|"I knew you'd save me, Fanboy!" I didn't do it alone, Chum Chum.jpg|"I didn't do it alone, Chum Chum." We did it alone.jpg|"We did it alone." Victory!.jpg|"Victory!!" Victory Celebration - SPCC.jpg|Celebrating a finished mission! Hank laughs again s1e22a.jpg|Oh, dear, there he goes again... You may have won the battle.jpg|"You may have won the battle." But I will win the war.jpg|"But I will win the war." Hank 'for now' s1e22a.jpg|"For now I truly am..." Hank Mufflin, the Human Bat.jpg|"Hank Mufflin, the Human Bat!" Gang unimpressed s1e22a.jpg|We are not impressed Hank 'will do anything' s1e22a.jpg|You know, that medical van will do anything if you slip them an extra $20. Hank laughs once more s1e22a.jpg Duke and Fankylechum see Hank take off s1e22a.jpg|Off he goes! Hank flies around s1e22a.jpg|"I'll be back!" Hank flies over Chum Chum, Fanboy, Chuggy and Yo s1e22a.jpg Hank breaks glass off camera s1e22a.jpg|CRASH! F&C watch Hank fly away s1e22a.jpg|"And pages 28 through 30 in your algebra textbooks for Monday!" There flies a complicated man.jpg|"There flies a complicated man." F&C enjoy Hank flying away s1e22a.jpg Iris out on Hank s1e22a.jpg|The end! To return to the "Saving Private Chum Chum" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries